Weekend Getaway
by ButterflyChic79
Summary: The Dukes and Lori Leigh Turner go on a weekend getaway. But the Weekend Getaway turns dangerous when one of the Camp Counselors and Guider turns out to be a Serial Killer.Will the Dukes survive the Weekend? Read on to find out. Thanks to Jonathan cow.
1. A weekend of Adventure

Weekend Getaway

Author: Angel2008-2009

Tv show: Dukes of Hazzard

Spoilers: The Dukes and Lori Leigh Series

Summary: The Dukes and Lori Leigh go for a weekend getaway of relaxation and fun until it turns dangerous. One of the two people on the white water rafting trip turns dangerous and turns out to be a Serial Killer. The Dukes and Lori Leigh fight to stay alive. Will they make it back home?

Author's note: Lake Junaluska is a real place in the North Carolina mountains.It's just outside of Asheville. My choir and I go there once a year for Choir Retreats.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dukes of Hazzard Characters, Except for Lori Leigh Turner she's a character I completely made up for this type of Series.

It was a hot day in Hazzard County. Summer had just now approached, and the Dukes was sitting around the table trying to figure out what to do with their summer vacation plans.

"I say we do somethin' different this year. Like say go camping and go White Water rafting. Luke and I have always wanted to do that". Bo said offering his idea on what they should do".

"Camping, now that's Interesting. I've never been Camping before". Lori Leigh said. She sat on Luke's lap and Luke held her in his arms lovingly.

Bo shifted uncomfortably. Even thougth it had taken weeks for him to accept that Lori and Luke were now a couple, he still felt uneasy and Jealous around them. He just didn't like the idea that Luke took his love interest.

"Is that so?" asked Luke "Then you don't know what you're missing. Camping is supposed to be fun, and there's so much to do outdoors right Bo?" he asked his cousin.

Bo snapped out of his thoughts "Um yeah right. You don't know what your missing."

"I take it you guys have been camping before?" asked Lori Leigh.

Bo nodded "Yeah when we were little about five or six. But that's been so long ago".

"I agree cousin". said Luke.

So that weekend the Dukes packed up for their Camping trip. Lori Leigh packed up her things and Daisy did to and they went along with the boys in the General Lee.

Before they went to the Camp ground they had to go buy some camping equipment and food they would need. The boys wanted to buy Separate tents.One for them, and one for the girls.

"This is going to be so exciting, my very first camping trip. But what if their are bears and Snakes?" she suddenly asked terrified. Luke suddenly held her tight in his arms. "Don't worry, my love, I'll protect you from them and anyone who puts you in danger".

Bo had rolled his eyes. The couple was so cute it often made him sick. Daisy noticed and tried to take his mind off them "So Bo, I found some really kewl pamplets on White Water Rafting. There's a beginning course to take, and there's and advanced."

Bo "Really? that's awesome Daisy I can't wait to check them out." They quickly bought the things and checked them out.

They arrrived at Lake Junaluska around lunchtime and set up camp. They found a perfect spot to set up Camp. The Lake was within' walking distance. People were out swimming in the lake and walking around it.

"The lake is beautiful why don't we go walk around it Luke?" Lori asked. Luke nodded taking her up on her offer. "Sounds good lets go" they held hands and walked away from the camping site.

Bo ran his hands through his hair as he and Daisy worked on setting up the Tent. Daisy looked at him "I take it, your still not happy with them two dating?" she asked.

Bo stuck several poles into the ground sweating as he did. He looked up to answer Daisy's question. "Yes, she's no good for him Daisy.He's only going to break her heart later and stomp all over it. Luke has a reputation of not sticking with just one woman". Bo knew that sooner or later, Luke would break Lori Leigh's heart. And he would have to be there to pick up the pieces.

You know what to do, Send in Reviews!


	2. Setting up Camp

Ok, I didn't get reviews. Oh well, going to continue anyway!

Chapter 2 Setting Up Camp

By sunset that evening, Bo had camp set up by the time Lori and Luke returned to their campsite. Bo and Daisy had started a fire to keep all of them warm. Lori leigh noticed that the campground had cabins and a hotel to as well.

Once she returned, Bo and Daisy greeted them. "Have a nice walk?" asked Daisy. Lori leigh and Luke nodded. "It was wonderful. The Sunset was so awesome did you see it, Bo?" she asked. "I sure did. It was lovely." Bo smiled and thought to himself then Lori Leigh would love to live on a farm, on Uncle Jessie's farm he saw Sunsets upclose everyday. And Sunrises.

That night they didn't do much except eat a meal which consisted of just sandwiches. The three talked about what they wanted to do the next day. "I saw some canoe boats and white water rafting, maybe we could all try that". Luke said. He then took bites out of his sandwich.

"And I saw a nice pool area where I could go swim at night", Lori Leigh said . She liked going swimming by herself alot. It always helped her think things through clearly.

"We'll have plenty to do tomorrow but tonight I'm bone tired from all that driving". Bo scratched his head and yawned. He picked up a few of the pamplets he had gotten in the Camp lobby. "Here's some pamplets to look at, goodnite everyone". Bo said getting up.

"Night Bo", all three of them said as they crowded closer to look at the pamplets Bo gave them. In no time at all, they heard Bo snoring in the tent from nearby. Lori Leigh laughed as she heard him. "Does he always do that?"

Daisy rolled her eyes "All the time. He does it so much at the house, that once Uncle Jessie told him he had to sleep outside because he'd wake everyone else up.

Bo won't go to the doctor about his snoring issues. He says he doesn't snor".

"Well, I think it's about time we prove it to him". said Luke grinning. "Maybe if he heard himself snor," he paused looking at Lori. Lori Leigh smiled and finished the sentence for him. "He wouldn't snor as much" she said. "Exactly". said Luke he gathered Lori Leigh in his arms. "Are you enjoying yourself so far Lori?" he asked.

"Very much, I had no idea Camping could be this much fun and adventurous. Before I wasn't an outdoor person". Lori Leigh said.

"Then You'll like the rest of the trip, I guarantee it". Luke promised. But that was before all the horror started happening. The three Dukes and Lori didn't plan on spending their weekend with a twisted slasher killer.


	3. Camp Rules

Chapter 3 Camp Rules

The next day Lori Leigh, and Daisy and Luke awoke to the smell of bacon, sausage, and eggs cooking on a nearby portable stove. Bo had brought it with him. It was something Uncle Jessie used to feed them on past camping trees.

Lori Leigh woke to the smell of food. Her stomach rumbled. She slowly and sleepily crawled out of the tent along with Daisy her friend. "I smell breakfast a cooking. Wow. Are you cooking for us, Bo?" she looked at him surprised.

Bo looked at her and smiled. "Yes. I figured I could cook this morning. Then everyone of us could take turns cooking throughout the weekend". He handed Lori Leigh a plate of food. She took it, then went to sit down.

Daisy took hers and teasingly patted Bo on the back. "Your going to make a lady real proud with your cooking skills someday, Bo Duke." Bo turned bright red. "Breakfast is just about the only thing I do know how to cook". he grumbled.

"Yeah really. Don't have him try and cook a evening meal or Thanksgiving dinner". said Luke smirking as he grabbed his plate. All three had orange juice with their meal to jumpstart the day.

As they were eating, Bo noticed a camp counselor walking towards them. About 6 foot, The man was attractive had brown hair and blue eyes. He kept his hair really short and he had pointy ears. There was friendliness in his face.

"Good morning everyone. You must be the new campers. " the man said. "My name is John Robbins, and I will be in charge this weekend along with several other counselors. In which, you'll meet them sometime today."

He shook hands with everyone and began telling them the Camp Rules. "As you know, every Camp has its rules. We all go to bed around here at 10 am sharp. Breakfast is usually served in the Amptheater a few miles down the road at 7 am. You have to have breakfast tickets for that. Also, Pool hours are from 9 am to 11 pm at night. "

"How can you have any fun at a Camp ground with so many Rules?" asked Bo. He looked at the Camp counselor as if he had gone mad.

"Bo! Of course you can still have fun!" Lori Leigh elbowed him in the side. "Ow!" he yelped looking at Lori leigh.

The Counselor just chuckled. "You'll have plenty of fun, trust me. There's lots to do at Lake Junaluska. I'll meet everyone at the White Water falls this afternoon!" The Dukes all nodded, then the Counselor walked off.

"That guy is really uptight with the rules", said Bo as he watched the Counselor walk back down the trail that he had come from.

"Aw come Bo. Are you going to let rules ruin your fun?" asked Daisy.

"No, of course not.But I am planning on breaking a few", said Bo grinning.


	4. A body Found

Chapter 4 White Water Rafting and a Body Found.

Bo and the others joined the Counselor and more Campers that afternoon to go White Water rafting. Lori leigh had never been before but Bo and Luke and Daisy had when they were younger.

"Just stick with us, and we'll show you all the ropes." said Luke. They all got into an intertube that floated them down the river. At first the ride seemed relazing, they could see the entire view of the Lake and some of the houses that were around it. On the other side of the Lake was more camp grounds. Families having a great time.

Lori Leigh smiled at Luke and snuggled into his arms. The two began to make out making Bo feel left out. Him and Daisy kept paddling the intertube along, oblivious to the making out couple that was with them. The Counselor began to tell them the History about Lake Junaluska and tons of other activities they could do that weekend.

They returned to Camp site around Dark time. Bo was hungry so he started on their food. Daisy went to go for a walk, and Lori Leigh wanted to do the same. Luke agreed but he insisted on walking with Lori Leigh.

The walk was peaceful and enjoyable. They watched the sun set together. "We should start heading back", Luke said after they had walked ten miles. Lori Leigh nodded. Once they got closer to the Camp Site, Lori Leigh heard some buzzing and noticed someone lying on the ground.

"Luke, who is that and why are they lieing on the ground?" Lori hugged Luke tighter starting to feel scared. "I don't know but we should go see if they are okay". Lori Leigh nodded and followed Luke down the trail to get a better look at the person.

When they approached the body, Lori Leigh let out a shrill scream. "LUKE! HE'S DEAD! WE HAVE TO CALL SOMEONE!" Lori Leigh began sobbing terrified that she saw a body. Luke began to comfort her and they walked back to camp and told Bo and Daisy about it.

"I'll go get the Counselor", said Bo then shortly left the Camp. Hours passed, and still no sign of Bo. "He's been gone a long time". said Lori Leigh worried about Bo. Luke looked at her "He's okay. It's just probably taking longer to sort things out. They have to talk to Police you know." Lori Leigh nodded.

Hours Passed, and still no sign of Bo.

It was near Midnight when Bo arrived to Camp. The others waited worried, none of them had been able to sleep any.

He came walking towards the campsite. Daisy ran to hug him "Bo, we were all so worried, what took so long?"

Bo ran a hand through his golden hair and looked at them with a serious expression on his face. "Well, I talked to the cops. Unfortunately, theres nothing they could do with just one body except scour the campgrounds to see if they could find the killer. There's nothing more they could do, unless more people wind up dead. But they did say they would send a few policemen to the campgrounds to make sure everyone stays safe for the rest of the weekend."

Lori Leigh groaned and leaned against Luke. "Great. Now we have to spend an entire weekend with a psycho? That's my idea of having fun!" she said sarcastically.

Luke reassured Lori "Don't worry Lori leigh, everything will be fine You'll have me and Bo to protect you if anything should happen".

"And me too", added Daisy.

The night dragged on forever. Lori Leigh couldn't hardly sleep that night. She kept thinking that she'd never get to sleep that night. Luke soon joined her outside and they laid on the ground looking up at the stars. "Can't sleep?" he asked looking at his girlfriend.

Lori leigh sighed "Nope. I haven't been able to ever since we found that body earlier. It was so creepy. And he was cold!" she shivered. Luke pulled her closer to him. "I know. But we only have a few more days here, and besides that might be the only body we find today and the whole weekend".

"Your right", said Lori leigh . She was so glad to have Luke as a boyfriend. He did everything to protect her. And she admired him for being brave in such situations like these.

"Luke, how can you stay so calm during stressfull situations?" she asked as they ate toasted marshmellows over a campfire. Luke looked at her and smiled. "I was in the Marines for a few years. They told us in order to survive in combat or any situation that it is important to stay calm. If you don't stay calm, then panicing can only get you killed."

"That makes sense", said Lori leigh. She sat close to him and they ate Marshmellows. Lori and Luke both fell asleep near the Camp fire together. Lori didn't know that Luke had woken up at some point and had carried her to the tent.


	5. Luke's Proposal to Lori Leigh

The Next Day...

Luke had problems sleeping that night. With his girl not enjoying camping like he had hoped she would that had ruined Luke's chances of having a good night's sleep. He hated seeing her look so miserable.

He had only wanted her to see how much fun it could be. He had also hoped to propose to her on this trip. He knew it was soon after Bo and Lori Leigh's own engagement had fallen apart, but he wanted her as his as soon as possible. Lori Leigh was beautiful and every time she sat on his lap, hugged him, kissed him, or said that she loved him it felt right. Luke hadn't loved any girl like he did Lori Leigh.

Luke also knew that she was only 17, but that didn't matter to him. He remembered protesting when his cousin wanted to date and marry her when she was sixteen. Now he could see how foolish that was. Lori Leigh was the perfect girl. Luke came out of his tent and saw Lori Leigh cooking breakfast.

'Hey, Lori," Luke whispered softly in her ear as he took her in his arms and hugged her tight.

Lori Leigh smiled happily as she ran her fingers through his dark hair. "Morning, Luke," Lori Leigh purred softly.

"How are ya feeling this morning?" Luke asked after giving her a kiss.

"Much better now that you're here," Lori Leigh said.

"I'm glad to here that. Look, before Daisy and Bo wake up I have something important that I need to ask you. Can we go for a walk?" Luke asked.

"Sure. Did I do something wrong?" Lori Leigh asked, her green eyes full of alarm. Luke kissed her gently again.

"No, nothing like that. I just have something I want to ask you," Luke asked, running his thumb along her jawline.

Lori Leigh covered the food and they walked hand in hand along the shore. "Lori, I realize this isn't the best time to ask since we're in this trouble. I also know that this is too soon after you and Bo broke up, but I need to ask you something," Luke hesitated slightly.

"Luke, what is it?" Lori Leigh asked.

"Will you- will you marry me?" Luke asked, getting down on his knee and holding her hand tightly with one hand and a ring in his other hand.

Lori Leigh gasped softly. "Luke, I don't know what to say," Lori leigh said, her eyes a mirror of surprise and pain.

"Please, Lori, I want you for my wife if we get through this weekend," Luke said, kissing Lori Leigh's hand gently.

"Luke, I don't know if I can accept it," Lori Leigh said, tears pouring out of her eyes as she ran back in the direction of the camp. Luke chased after her, grabbing her by the shoulders.

"What do you mean you can't, Lori?" Luke asked, holding her shoulders firmly. Lori Leigh's only response was to cry uncontrollably and bury her face in Luke's chest.

After Crying sometime, Lori Leigh finally looked up at Luke. "I'm sorry, Luke, it's not you why I'm so upset. It's just everything that's been happening this weekend. The Murderers. I'm just worried that we won't survive this weekend. Just the thought of sharing a Campground with a Psycho killer, terrifies me. "I want to get married Luke, I really do and I want to marry you more than anything, I'm just afraid I won't live to see our wedding day". she began to cry.

Luke was being so wonderful to her. Lori Leigh didn't know if she even deserved his kindness towards her. Part of her was afraid that she wouldn't be good enough for Luke. Or would she? Of course she wanted to Marry him! He was her world.

Lori Leigh looked into his eyes she knew she needed to say something and not lead Luke on or make him think she wasn't interested in him. She was interested very much . "Luke, Yes I will marry you just as soon as we can get back home to Hazzard. I'm just very scared right now with everything going on here that I can't even sleep at night. "

She saw his face lighten up a bit and some tension was relieved. She thought that was a good sign. Lori Leigh hoped she didn't hurt Luke's feelings. She cared for him alot. If they weren't in this kind of Mess, then Lori Leigh would marry him in a heartbeat. If they could just Survive the weekend, Lori leigh thought, then they could get married. "let's Survive the weekend first Luke. And then I will Marry you". Lori Leigh figured she'd go ahead and accept and take the ring.

Luke felt like shouting for joy as Lori Leigh slipped the ring on her finger. He also felt like kissing her too. Which he did. Lori Leigh always made those cute sighing noices when Luke kissed her and now was no exception.

Lori Leigh rested her head on his shoulder, wrapping her arms tightly around him.

"Luke, I love you," Lori Leigh said softly as she raised her head from his shoulder and looked into his blue eyes.

Luke gently traced her face with his thumbs. "I love you too, Sweetheart," Luke said, wrapping locks of her hair around his fingers.

"Luke, what are we gonna tell your family?" Lori Leigh asked, changing the subject.

"I don't know. All I know is that I love you and I want you for my wife. You're all I think about. You're all I've ever wanted," Luke said,

"Luke, what if your family won't accept it?" Lori Leigh asked.

"They'll accept it. If they don't we'll leave Hazzard and I can get a job. With all my training in the Marines I can take just about any job," Luke said, kissing the top of her head.

"I just love your family too. I don't want them to hate me because of this," Lori leigh said, the worry in her eyes.

"Relax, Sweetheart. Just remember how much I love you," Luke said, kissing her firmly again. he just hoped that they survived the weekend so they could get married.

Lori leigh let herself relax and kiss Luke. She loved being in his arms. He made her feel so safe.So welcoming.Lori leigh wanted to enjoy the weekend, she really did. So she decided she would make an effort to try to enjoy it. They kissed and made out for over an hour before heading back to Camp.

When they returned, all them was reported to go to the Cafeteria of the Terrace hotel that was on the lake. They were going to eat Lunch and meet with the Counselors about the recent Murder and find out more info.

The meal consisted of a huge buffet line of food choices and dessert. Lori leigh fixed her plate and Joined the others at a table. As they ate, they talked as they normally did as a family. Lori Leigh listened as Bo and the others talked about . When she went to go get Dessert, and as she was deciding, Lori Leigh noticed two of the Camp Counselors was looking at her strangely. One of them was Counselor Robbins. They talked about her and pointed at her and nodded at one another.

Lori leigh caught bits of their conversation. "The Dukes know way too much already. Especially that redheaded girl that spys on us alot". said Counselor Robbins. "I say she needs to die next, she knows way to much". The others agreed.

Lori Leigh panicked and immediately lost her appetite for dessert. She quickly joined the others at the table. Her face paled, and suddenly, she didn't feel like eating anymore.


	6. Our Virtual Suspects are found

Lori Leigh panicked and immediately lost her appetite for dessert. She quickly joined the others at the table. Her face paled, and suddenly, she didn't feel like eating anymore.

Bo looked over at Lori Leigh as she sat down next to Luke and gripped his hand tightly. It was then Bo noticed that her hand was shaking and on close inspection of her face she looked pale and terrified.

"Lori, what's wrong?" Luke asked the question Bo was thinking.

Lori Leigh smiled a quivering smile and swallowed hard. "It's okay, Luke," Lori Leigh said, her voice sounding choked.

Even though Bo wasn't dating her anymore he still loved her and he could tell when she was lying about something. Apparently so could Luke.

"Lori, I love you. Whatever's bothering you I want to know," Luke said softly, caressing her face with his free hand.

"I love you too, Luke. I just don't want to scare you," Lori Leigh said in a small voice.

"You're scaring me right now, Sweetheart," Luke said.

"Point taken. Luke, I think I know who killed that camper. I heard whoever did it talking," Lori Leigh said softly. Bo, Luke, and Daisy had expressions of shock all over their faces as they looked at Lori Leigh.

"Who was it, Honey?" Daisy asked, joining in the conversation.

"Counselor Robbins and another counselor. He was talking about us. he said that we were getting too close, especially me. That they will have to kill me like they did that man," Lori Leigh said, her eyes as glassy as a mirror.

"They won't touch you, Lori Leigh. None of us will let that happen," Bo said. Lori Leigh smiled faintly at him as she buried her head in Luke's shoulder.

"Luke, I'm just so scared. I want to go home now," Lori Leigh said, grabbing Luke's shoulder tightly. Luke wrapped his arms around Lori Leigh's shoulders and hugged her tightly, his lips against her forehead.

"Don't worry, Sweetheart. We'll get out of this," Luke said, rubbing her back gently. Bo hoped Luke was right. It was even more unsettling that soemone now had him, his cousins, and Lori Leigh in his sights. Being Dukes they'd have to stay one step ahead of Counselor Robbins and his friend.

They sat close together eating throughout the meal and eyeing Robbins and his friend closely. Bo and Luke were doing their best to make Lori leigh feel better and Lori appreciated it. She even felt bad that she was being a poor camper. But she really tried to have some fun.

That night, Lori leigh tried to get Coach Robbins off her thoughts. She knew Bo, Daisy, and Luke wouldn't let anything happen to her she didn't doubt that at all. She convinced Luke to go Swimming with her that night. She knew he would love to spend some time alone with her.

They arrived at the pool area. Lori Leigh was in her two piece pink bathing suit, and Luke was wearing his blue swimming trunks. Normally Lori Leigh went swimming alone, but tonight she wasn't taking any chances of swimming alone. She was glad that Luke had agreed to go with her.

They were now in the water. It felt nice and warm and Lori leigh was actually enjoying it. She swam over to Luke after a few laps and hugged him closely. If anything, she was going to enjoy this swim with Luke. And spending time with him. Tomorrow, they would join the others for a white water rafting and riding horses. Surprising Luke, Lori leigh began kissing him.

Luke kissed his fiancee tenderly before splashing her with a handful of water. "Hey!" Lori Leigh yelped, retaliating by splashing him back. That started an all-out water war.

In no time at all Lori Leigh and Luke were laughing as they walked hand in hand back to their tents. 'At least I've got you laughing again," Luke said, pushing her wet hair out of her face.

Lori Leigh grabbed his hands and held them against her lips, kissing them both. "Thank you, Luke. I love you so much," Lori Leigh said, kissing Luke's wrists gently.

"I love you too, Sweetheart," Luke said, caressing her face gently with his hands.

Luke and Lori Leigh walked back to their tents in happy silence. Lori Leigh stopped at her door and turned to face him. "I'll be out in a few minutes," Lori Leigh said softly.

"Okay. Hurry up. I want to take you out to dinner at the campground restaurant," Luke said, kissing her lips gently.

"I'll be out soon. I want to dress up just for you," Lori Leigh breathed softly before entering her tent.

Luke entered his and dressed in a pair of boots, blue jeans, and his blue flannel shirt. Lori Leigh still toook longer than him in changing. Uncle Jesse had once said that it was a proven fact that women will take longer dressing or in the bathroom than men would.

Luke started to wonder what was taking so long when Lori Leigh stepped out of her tent, wearing a beautiful blue sweater and khalki pants. Luke walked up to his girl, and taking her in his arms, kissed her soundly. "You look beautiful," Luke said, cupping her face with his hands.

Lori Leigh blushed, her face matching her hair. "Thank you. You look handsome too," Lori Leigh said, tracing his jaw with her small thumbs.


	7. White Water Rafting trip

Chapter 8 White water rafting adventure

Luke kissed her again. "Well, let's go. Bo and Daisy said they would meet us there," Luke said. Luke felt as if he was walking on air when he was with Lori Leigh and, judging by the look on her face she had to feel the same.

They enjoyed the dinner that night together. Lori Leigh sat near Luke the whole time and all of them shared a family meal. Like they always do. The rest of the Evening went pleasantly.

The next day...

Lori Leigh woke up to the sound of birds chirping. Mother nature could be nice and peaceful place that is if you didn't have a serial killer after you she thought. Lori Leigh got dressed in a pair of black dress pants and green sweater. It was cold up in the mountains even though it was now fall. She soon joined the others outside.

Last night she had a great time with Luke. For that brief moment in the pool, she had forgotten they were sharing a lake with a serial killer and possibility two serial killers. That day, they would go white water rafting. Lori Leigh couldn't swim but they gave you life jackets and you were in an intertube most of the time. White water rafting sounded fun. What could possibly go wrong with that?

They quickly ate breakfast and fixed themselves some famous Duke coffee. Then they put out their fire and joined the others at the white water rafting river. When they got there, Robbins and his buddy counselor was there with other people making sure they got into their rafts carefully.

Lori Leigh had to smirk trying to portray as nice guys to other campers huh? Lori Leigh thought to herself.

Then came the Dukes turn to get into theirs. Bo and Daisy got in without any problems. Luke then got in and helped Lori Leigh in settling her onto his lap. Lori Leigh leaned against him hoping that somehow no matter how nervous she got on this ride, Luke could keep her safe.

Halfway Down the river started out as a pleasant ride. Robbins stretched himself and sighed. "Beautiful day, isn't it? Mother Nature against us and giving us this wonderful weekend together. Everyone been enjoying themselves?"

Bo, Daisy and Luke nodded. Lori leigh didn't nod her head in response she just sat there, glaring at Robbins. How could he be so cheerful when he had killed a person?! She scowled and crossed her arms. "Cut out the act Counselor Robbins, we know it was you that killed that poor young man."

Counselor RObbin's eyebrows raised. "Someone sounds like an unhappy camper this weekend what's going on?" He pretended to not know anything.

"Cut it out Robbins!" Lori Leigh snapped at him. "I overheard your plan to kill us all and it's not going to work!" Lori Leigh surprised them all with the anger she was feeling.

Robbins turned to look at them his expression changing. "You're right. I did kill that young man. And I'm going to kill all of you one by one on this ride. starting with you first young Lady!"

Lori Leigh gasped and clung to Luke terrified. How were they going to get out of this one?

Luke froze, almost unable to think what he should do next. He felt Lori Leigh tremble in his arms and he knew that she was frightened. by the death grip she had on his arm. Looking at Bo and Daisy he passed a secret message with his eyes. They had to jump.

The only drawback was that they were in the middle of the rapids and the current was strong. Luke watched as one of the counselors pulled out a gun and aimed it at Lori Leigh. Without even thinking he pushed her over the edge of the intertube and into the water, following her. Judging from the multiple splashes that Luke heard briefly Bo and Daisy followed them.

The water was freeezing cold and felt like a million knives all over Luke's body as he fought the currrent. He looked up just in time to see Lori Leigh lose against the current and her head go under. He fought hard as he reached her and grabbed her by her red hair out of the water. She was barely concious and her lips were blue as he carried her to the edge of the river. Bo and Daisy were a few feet behind them.

Rubbing her freezing face with his hands he tried to wake her up. "Come on, Lori. You need to wake up," Luke said, rubbing her face again and kissing her lips gently. Lori Leigh's eyes fluttered open and looked at Luke surprised as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"We're still alive?" She asked weakly.

"What kind of question is that? Of course we're still alive," Luke said, helping her stand to her feet.

At that moment Daisy and Bo came out of the water. Daisy's hair was a tangled mess and Bo's was matted to his skull. All of them looked half-drowned and their clothes were muddy and wet.

'Luke, what are we gonna do?" Bo asked, after everyone confirmed they were all right.

'Well, we're gonna attempt walking back to the camp site and get out of here. I don't care if this place is locked down. It won't be when we say that we know who the murderers are. It can't be that far," Luke said firmly.

"Luke, I'm scared," Lori Leigh said, burying her face in Luke's chest.

"I know, Baby. Don't worry. I'm right here and I won't let anything happen to you. Let's start walking. The sooner we get there the sooner we can leave," Luke said, gripping Lori Leigh's hand as they moved east towards the camp site.

They made it back to the Campsite within an hour. Lori leigh was relieved that they were finally going home. But they had to get out of there fast, before the killers hunted them down. And they needed to tell the police where the murderers were.

LOri Leigh and the Dukes packed everything up including the tents and made their way towards "The General". Lori Leigh couldn't believe she had almost died at this Campground. Had Luke not saved her, she probably would have died.

After loading everything in the trunk, Daisy and Lori climbed into the back of "The General" by swinging their long legs over the door. Bo and Luke got in the front, and Bo drove them out with squealing tires. They didn't stop until they reached a police station in Hazzard County.

Bo and Daisy went into the station to file a police report. And the policeman agreed to find the men and arrest them before they harmed anyone else. When Lori was in the car with Luke, she gazed at him. Luke was her hero. he had saved her and the other's life with his quick thinking and Marine training. "Luke, thanks for saving my life", said Lori


	8. Wedding Plans

Luke was stunned as he sat there, Lori Leigh sitting on his lap, playing with his dark curls. Luke stood up, Lori Leigh standing with him. "Lori Leigh, shouldn't we plan this out?" Luke asked, wrapping his arms around his girl's shoulders.

"I know. I just don't want our engagement to fall apart as mine and Bo's did," Lori Leigh admitted, fear reflected in her green eyes as she looked up at Luke.

"It won't. Not if we love each other. But if you want to get married next week I suppose we could. I've already told Uncle Jesse," Luke grinned as a happy excitement filled her eyes and she hugged and kissed him.

"Did he understand?" Lori Leigh asked, breaking off the kiss, a concerned look in her eyes.

Luke stroked her hair gently as his forehead touched hers. "Of course he did. He still doesn't like the fact that I took you from Bo," Luke said softly.

"Did you tell him that it's you I love? What me and Bo had was sweet, but Bo's not you. You love me differently than Bo did. Bo only saw a pretty girl. You didn't. You saw me. You want to marry me for more than my looks," Lori Leigh said, kissing him gently.

"Of course it doesn't hurt that you're beautiful," Luke said, scooping her up in his arms as they walked out of the room.

"Luke, what are you doing?" Lori Leigh squealed as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Practicing carrying you over the threshold. Also it's time for dinner," Luke said, his blue eyes filled with amusement.

"I love you, my knight in shining armor," Lori leigh sighed softly as she kissed him again.

"I love you too, Baby," Luke said as they entered the dining room and he put her in her chair next to Daisy. All through the meal he looked at her, laughing with Daisy and the others. In a week she would be his wife.

Lori Leigh spent all that week planning the Wedding with Daisy and going over details. Her and Luke didn't want a real fancy wedding, just a simple church ceremony with Family and Friends. Their reception would be outdoors so that they could have dancing going on.

Lori Leigh chose a beautiful white floor length simple gown that didn't have a train to it. It showed off her slim figure, and had sequins on it. The dress made her feel like a princess. Lori Leigh decided not to wear a viel because she was afraid it would mess up her hairdo.

They also sent off wedding inventations to some family members and friends to attend the wedding. They wanted a brief but beautiful ceremony. Lori Leigh chose to have candles all around the church and she even asked Bo to sing for the wedding.

By Friday, everything had been planned out. They would order the catering food tomorrow so everything could be fresh by Sunday around three o clock which would be when Luke and Lori Leigh would get married.

The night before the wedding, Luke and Lori practiced their vows with a pastor and kept smiling at each other as they did. Lori didn't feel nervous about the wedding at all.

The killers at the Camp never were found. WHen the policemen arrived, they never saw the counselors that the Dukes were talking about. "Could've ran off being the cowards they were", said one police officer. "We'll keep a close eye out on them still and the Duke Farm".

Lori Leigh had asked Daisy to be her Maid of Honor. Ever since she came to Hazzard, her and Daisy had become fast friends, and Lori leigh couldn't think of anyone else better to be her maid of Honor. Daisy had been thrilled and accepted. She chose a beautiful huntergreen dress to wear.

Bo was to be the best man for luke and the Wedding singer. Lori Leigh had asked an old friend to be a photographer for the wedding. And she asked Uncle Jessie to give her away since her parents were dead.


	9. Tailgators that are Killers

Luke thought the wedding vows were easy to say, it was actually saying them that were nerve-wracking. Luke loved Lori Leigh enough to marry her. he just felt sometimes she was so beautiful that he had trouble saying anything to her.

Her smile made him want to kiss her and play with her red hair. Last night at the rehearsel dinner he had twined his fingers through her hair and brought a lock of it to his lips. She had smiled at him in that way that made him kiss her before leaving the church. The very next day she would be Mrs. Luke Duke.

The only cloud on Luke's future happiness was the camp counselors. The law had never found them. What if they decided to come out here to Hazzard and kill Luke and his family? Especially his wife? To Luke Lori Leigh was fragile and always needed his protection. Luke would just keep her close to him so he could keep her safe.

A few weeks after the wedding Luke and Lori Leigh came home from their honeymoon and both acted as if they still loved each other as much as they did the day they married. Luke was driving down the road, Lori Leigh, sighing contentedly as she rested her head against Luke's arm.

"Glad to be home?" Luke asked, looking down at his wife.

"Yes. As boring as Hazzard gets I'm always happy to be back. Especially if you are with me," Lori Leigh said, pushing a lock of his dark curls behind his ear.

"I love you, Lori Leigh Duke," Luke said, kissing her lips gently.

"I love you too, Luke Duke. After two weeks of being married to you, you are the one I want the rest of my life," Lori Leigh said, kissing him again briefly.

"Well, let's get home. I think everyone said they were planning a welcome home party for us," Luke said, touching her face lightly with his fingertips. Lori Leigh took his hand in hers and kissed it gently. Then they felt it. Someone rammed into them from behind.


	10. Back at the Boar's Nest

Weekend Getaway

As soon as she felt the people slam into her car, Lori became terrified. She made sure both of them were wearing seatbelts. They were but her heart was pounding a mile a minute in her chest. "Luke, what are we going to do?" she trusted him to keep her safe.

Lori Leigh sat in the middle of the front seat clinging to Luke. Luke in the meantime, looked into the mirror to see who kept hitting them. It was Counselor Robbins and his friend! Without panicing, he tried to remain brave for Lori. He had to make sure that she didn't get hurt in all of this. "We're going to try to lose them". he said then he sped up faster than they could.

They tried to keep up with Luke, but it was impossible. Like Bo, Luke had experience driving a racecar and could go really fast. They wounded up losing them as they turned off another exit to go into Hazzatd county. Lori Leigh would be so glad to be back home.

They arrived to the Boar's Nest around six o clock. There were alot of cars in the Gravel driveway. Even though the Honeymoon was great, Lori Leigh felt glad to be home. And, their pursuers were nowhere in site for now. She sighed Relieved as they came to a stop.


	11. Just a Close Call?

Weekend Getaway

As soon as she felt the people slam into her car, Lori became terrified. She made sure both of them were wearing seatbelts. They were but her heart was pounding a mile a minute in her chest. "Luke, what are we going to do?" she trusted him to keep her safe.

Lori Leigh sat in the middle of the front seat clinging to Luke. Luke in the meantime, looked into the mirror to see who kept hitting them. It was Counselor Robbins and his friend! Without panicing, he tried to remain brave for Lori. He had to make sure that she didn't get hurt in all of this. "We're going to try to lose them". he said then he sped up faster than they could.

They tried to keep up with Luke, but it was impossible. Like Bo, Luke had experience driving a racecar and could go really fast. They wounded up losing them as they turned off another exit to go into Hazzatd county. Lori Leigh would be so glad to be back home.

They arrived to the Boar's Nest around six o clock. There were alot of cars in the Gravel driveway. Even though the Honeymoon was great, Lori Leigh felt glad to be home. And, their pursuers were nowhere in site for now. She sighed Relieved as they came to a stop.


	12. A party to Remember

That was close," Luke said softly as he braked the car and looked at his wife. Lori Leigh had a mixture of shock and relief etched on her lovely features as she looked back at him.

"You okay, Baby?" Luke asked, cupping her face with his hands. Lori Leigh reached up and kissed the palms of his hands gently.

"I'm fine, Luke. What about you?" Lori Leigh asked.

"I'm okay. Are you sure you're all right? I don't need to go to fetch Doc Appleby?" Luke asked, stroking her face and hair gently.

Lori Leigh kissed his fingers. "Luke, I'm fine. A little shaken up though. The car that rammed into us; that was Counselor Robbins, wasn't it?" Lori Leigh asked as Luke hugged her tightly.

"Yes. I saw them through the rearview mirror," Luke said cryptically.

"Luke, what do we do? They won't stop until they kill us both," Lori Leigh said, the fear in her beautiful green eyes again.

"Don't worry about that. Me, Bo, and the others will stop them. You just concentrate on being my beautiful wife that I love," Luke said, smiling as he helped her out of the truck to the front door.

"Luke, I'm not always going to look beautiful. You've now seen me with my hair all messed up and wearing no makeup," Lori Leigh said smiling back as he opened the front door of the Boar's Nest.

"Don't care about that. Even in the morning you'll look beautiful to me," Luke said, kissing her lips lightly before they walked in and everyone shouted greetings to them.

Whenever Luke Duke kissed her he made her troubles go away. Lori Leigh Duke loved her husband so much. He knew just how to make her happy and to forget everything else. Lori kissed him back to.

Everyone cheered and yelled greetings to them as they entered. Lori Leigh saw all their friends their and instantly felt happy. THis is where she belonged, in Hazzard County as Luke Duke's wife. Alot of people didn't think that Luke Duke would ever settle down or even Marry the right girl. Some were surprised when he did.

Luke Duke picked Lori Leigh up bridal style and carried her over the threshold of the bar. Lori Leigh squealed happily and held onto his neck. He set her on a stool at the bar and began kissing her again.

"Luke Duke, I never thought you'd find the one to settle down with", said Eddie, one of Luke's best buddies from High School. He had come down to see his friend for the Wedding.

Luke smiled at his friend "Hey there Eddie, glad you could make it to the wedding and was my best man. Yeah I thought I'd never settle down either, but when I met and fell in love with Lori, I knew she was the one I wanted to give my heart to". "Luke, that was so sweet", Lori Leigh said then kissed him again. She asked the bartender for a glass of coke and began to sip it.

"So how was the Honeymoon?" Daisy asked Lori Leigh. "Oh, it was wonderful!. We stayed at this little Private Island off the coast of Hawaii in this wonderful beach house". The two girls chatted away and Left Eddie, Luke and Bo to chat alone.

"So, how does it feel to be a married Man Luke?" asked Enos who had come to join them "Oh, it feels great Enos. Just wait until you marry the woman of your dreams. I feel like life just began for me. Married life is great". said Luke. Just then Lori Looked at Luke and smiled at him. He winked and smiled and mouthed I love you to her.

Lori Leigh blushed as she smiled. Even though they were now a married couple, Luke still made her blush whenever he flirted with her and made her feel special.


	13. LOri leigh Duke Pregnant!

Luke felt his face grow warm as Lori Leigh mouthed that she loved him back. After a few weeks Luke still couldn't believe that she picked and loved him. That she wanted him as her husband as much as he wanted her as his wife.

Hearing the song "To Make You Feel My Love" by Garth Brooks starting Luke walked up to his wife and grabbed her hand and led her to the dance floor.

"May I have this dance, Mrs. Duke?" Luke asked, tracing her soft jawline with his fingertips.

"Of course you may, Mr. Duke," Lori Leigh said, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and resting her head on his shoulder as they began to dance.

Lori Leigh felt right in his arms and every so often she would gaze at him adoringly. Everything was perfect about this night.

A few weeks later Luke was coming downstairs when he heard the sounds of someone throwing up in the bathroom. "Is someone okay in there?" Luke called worriedly.

The door opened to reveal Lori Leigh. Her face was slightly green and tears were pouring down her face. "Baby, what's wrong?" Luke asked, taking his wife in his arms and sitting her on his lap as he sat down. Lori Leigh put her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck. She was so upset she didn't even play with his hair like she was prone to do.

"Luke, I...I...I...think...I'm...pregnant," Lori Leigh faltered.

Luke felt as if his wife had just slugged him. They had both wanted a baby, but they had agreed to wait until Luke found a better job and place for them to live. Right now he was looking into a smokejumping job out in California. He just didn't know how to tell his wife that they'd have to leave Hazzard.

"Are you sure?" Luke asked, cupping her face and feeling her tears fall on his hands.

"I'm positive. I've been eating beef jerky and pickles for the past three days and I've been feeling sick for over a week and a half," Lori Leigh said, finally starting to play with his hair.

"Well," Luke said.

"Well, what? You're not mad at me, are you?" Lori Leigh asked testily.

"Of course not. I just thought it would be a couple of years. Also I have a new job that I was thinking about checking into," Luke said, rather unwisely.

"Thanks a lot, Luke. I thought you'd be happy that I'm having your baby. If you're going to act like this why'd you even marry me?" Lori Leigh asked angrily and turning to stalk away.

Luke grabbed her by her shoulders and spun her around to face him. "Let's get one thing straight, Lori Leigh Duke. I never said I was unhappy about a baby. I just felt surprised that's all. For one thing, this job is in California. If I get it how am I going to get you there when you're pregnant? You're in no condition to travel," Luke said worriedly.

Lori Leigh's anger faded as she reached up and held Luke's face in her hands. "We'll think of something, my love. Let's just be happy. I'm having a baby," Lori Leigh whispered softly before kissing him.

Luke broke the kiss quickly and playing with her hair gently he looked into her eyes. "I'm going to Ruebottoms.' Do you need anything?" Luke asked, huskily in her ear.

"Some pickles and yogurt. Also I need a prenancy test. I want to make sure of this," Lori Leigh said, her green eyes glowing brightly.

"Anything for you," Luke said, kissing her quickly beofre going downstairs. and hopping in The General.


	14. A typical Hazzard day

Once he had left for the store, Lori Leigh sighed. She hadn't planned on getting Pregnant so soon either for one thing, she wanted to be a actress someday if they ever planned to move to California like Luke said. Guess her plans for becoming an actress would have to wait until the baby was born or something like that.

She knew Luke was surprised by this pregnancy. So was she. Throwing up every morning wasn't her idea of fun. But it was something she had to get used to. Lori Leigh went into the kitchen after brushing her teeth and got a jar of pickles there was some still left and beef jerky. Why she craved those only two foods was beyond her. Most women craved chocolate, pasta or Icecream. But not Lori Leigh. Bring on the beef jerky and pickles anytime.

She wore a light yellow sundress that day since it was hot and in the Summer. The weather man said that it was going to be extremely hot and that it was important for people and their pets to stay indoors. This was also going to be the summer with pop up thunderstorms everyday. It was so hot and humid. Lori Leigh turned on the kitchen fan and began eating.

A knock came to the door an hour later and it was Daisy her now Best friend and family. "Hi Daisy!" Lori Leigh was always happy to see her friend. Daisy had brought Enos with her. The two had begun dating not long after Lori Leigh and Luke had gotten married.

"Nice apartment", said Daisy after hugging Lori Leigh. "Thanks, I've been doing some Painting lately and straightening things out. "

"Been doing some decorating to I see", Daisy said noticing the Palm tree curtains and the Palm Tree decor in the kitchen and a fake Pineapple on the Kitchen table.

"Yeah gives me something to do. Luke knows if I'm not busy doing something I go insane", Lori Leigh laughed.

"So how are things?" asked Daisy once they got settled in the livingroom. Lori Leigh poured them some Lemonade.

She sighed hesitating to tell Daisy the news about her suspicions about her being pregnant. But Daisy was her friend and Lori Leigh told her everything.

"I think I'm pregnant", said Lori Leigh feeling her voice quiver.

"Really?! Oh my gosh that's great! What does Luke think? Is he happy?" asked Daisy.

"Of course he's happy. It's just neither of us expected this so soon, so it's sort of surprising to us both".

"Well, pregnancys do tend to surprise you and come when you least expect them to". said Daisy she gave her friend another hug. "I get to be an aunt! this is so exciting. Have you told Bo and Uncle Jessie?"

"Not yet, I'm suppose to take a pregnancy test this afternoon to be sure".

Just then, Lori leigh heard "The General" pull up. Luke had to be home. Lori Leigh heard the door open and went to greet him. "Your cousin Daisy is here with Enos". said Lori Leigh.

That's great! I also got your pickles and beef jerky for you and the pregnancy test. Did you tell them about the baby?" Luke asked, putting a brown paper bag on the table and kissing her gently.

Lori Leigh sighed softly as she put her arms around his neck. "Uh-uh. I told them that you're getting me a pregnancy test so I can be sure," Lori Leigh said just as softly as her sigh.

"Did I tell you this morning how much I love you?" Luke asked.

"Yes you did, but I love to hear it again," Lori Leigh said.

"Well, I do," Luke said as he kissed her again.

"Luke, we have company and I'd better see about your son or daughter," Lori leigh said, breaking the kiss.

"Sorry. Just come out when you find out something," Luke said, kissing her quickly before he walked into the living room.

"Hey there, Luke!" Daisy exclaimed cheerily as Luke entered the room.

"Hey, Daisy, Enos. How are ya?" Luke asked, hugging his cousin and shaking Enos's hand.

"We're fine, Luke. But you have to be so happy. You're gonna have a baby," Daisy said, kissing Luke's cheek.

Luke smiled and ran his hands through his dark curls. "I am happy. But Lori probably told you that I was shocked. I just didn't think we'd have a baby this soon. She wants to be an actress and I'm thinking about getting a job," Luke said.

"What kind of job, Luke?" Enos wanted to know.

"I had all that training in the Marines. I'm thinking about smokejumping," Luke said.

"Luke, ain't that dangerous?" Daisy asked, concerned.

"It is if you don't know what you're doing. I've been trained. My only hitch is that it's in California amd with Lori pregnant I don't want her to travel that far," Luke said wearily.

"You're going to have to move?" Daisy asked, her green eyes glassy with tears.

"Daisy, I have a wife and a baby to consider. I can't make a living here if I have them. If it was just me I wouldn't move," Luke said as Lori Leigh stepped out of the bathroom, with a big grin on her face as she sat down on Luke's lap.

"Well?" Luke asked.

"Luke, we're going to have a baby!" Lori Leigh exclaimed wrapping her arms around his neck tightly.

Luke picked his wife up and swung her around, kissing her. "Luke, put me down! You're going to have to be very gentle," Lori Leigh protested.

Luke put her down. "I'm sorry. I didn't hurt you, did I?" Luke asked anxiously.

"No. Just startled me," Lori Leigh said, touching his face gently with her hands.

"I'm just so happy. A baby," Luke said softly as he kissed her again, this time not picking her up.

"That is good news, Honey," Daisy said, walking up to Lori Leigh and Luke, hugging them both.

"Sure is. What are you going to name it?" Enos asked.

"Don't know yet, Enos. We just found out," Luke said.

"Daisy, don't tell Bo or Uncle Jesse yet. I want to tell them myself," Lori Leigh said.

"Sure, Honey. I won't say a word. Why don't you and Luke come over tonight and we'll have a big dinner and you can tell them?" Daisy asked.

"Daisy, that sounds like a great idea. We'll see you tonight," Luke said, by way of goodbye.

Daisy and Enos said goodbye quickly and Luke turned to look at his wife. "I have a few more errands I have to run before we go over to Uncle Jesse's. Do you need anything?" Luke asked.

"No. Just a kiss goodbye from my husband before he goes," Lori Leigh said, kissing his lips gently.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Luke asked concerned, breaking the kiss.

"Luke, we'll be fine. Don't worry. I know how to take care of myself," Lori Leigh said, gripping his face in her hands so he couldn't look away.

Luke smiled ruefully. "I guess I'm just worrying too much. Just do me a favor and lock the door. Don't open it unless you know it's me," Luke said, tracing her jawline with his fingers.

"I promise," Lori Leigh said. Luke kissed her gently before leaving. He felt as if something was wrong. He just couldn't place it.

After he left again Lori leigh's heart pounded. She wanted to open the door and tell him to stay. Ever since she almost died on their camping trip, Lori Leigh had been jumpy. They still hadn't found the counselor murderers. ANd Lori leigh worried they could still be around causing trouble and looking for them so they could kill them especially her.

She tried to distract herself by watching her daytime soaps and doing a word search puzzle. It worked for about two hours. Then Lori Leigh heard a car pull up looking through the window, she tried to see if it was Luke, it wasn't. It turned out to be Robbins and his friend!

Lori Leigh's heart pounded. How did they find out where they lived? Had they been spying on them?! Lori grabbed two chairs and put them against the doors. And made sure everything was locked. She nervously grabbed the cb radio Luke gave her when they got married, if anytime she was in trouble, she could contact him or Bo anytime in the General.

She switched it on and began to speak "Luke, are you there? Please answer me", Lori Leigh said nervously. Counselor Robbins shouted for her to open the door or he was coming in. Lori Tried to ignore him, but then the kicking of the door started

Luke had just picked up Bo and Cooter when Lori Leigh's frantic voice came through the CB. "Luke, this is Lori Leigh. Help me!" Lori Leigh said, her voice one breathless sob.

"What's the matter, Lori?" Luke asked, picking up the CB. His wife sounding scared didn't sit well with him. Her being afraid wasn't healthy for her or their baby.

Luke, Counselor Robbins is here. He's trying to get in," Lori Leigh whispered.

Luke's heart felt as if it practically stopped beating. Robbins? The man was going to try and kill his wife again? Luke wondered if the man would still do it if he knew Lori was pregnant. Luke dismissed that thought out of his mind. If the man had no problems killing a woman an unborn baby would be no problem either. Luke looked at Bo and Cooter. They looked just as worried.

"We'll be right there, Baby. Where are you?" Luke asked.

"In our bedroom. Luke, I locked the front door and put chairs in front of it and our bedroom door. I don't know how long it would hold out," Lori Leigh whimpered.

"Just hold on, Baby. I'll be there soon. We're about a half-mile away," Luke said. Luke found himself praying for his wife and baby as he drove as fast as he could to his apartment. He had to save Lori and the baby. He had to stop Robbins and his partner permanently.

Luke, Bo, and Cooter stopped the General out of sight when they arrived at the apartment building. Robbins' partner stood in front of the building a rifle in his hands. "Me and Cooter will stop him, Luke. You just go save Lori Leigh," Bo said firmly.

Luke looked at his cousin. "Thank you, Bo. Bo, I'm sorry I took Lori Leigh away from you," Luke apologized.

"She loves ya, Luke. I'm only sorry that I pushed her away," Bo said as the three men split off in two. Luke heard a shout and a curse from the direction of Robbins' friend. Knowing Bo and Cooter they had taken out half the problem.

Luke went up the back stairs and peeked around the corner where Robbins was kicking his apartment door. Luke knew he had to call on his training from the Marines to deal with this. Robbins looked like he was close to getting in. The door facing was bent and Luke heard a slight scraping that sounded like a chair moving on hardwood.

"Robbins!" Luke shouted. The murderer turned to look at Luke. A look of sadistic hatred in his eyes.

"Well, if it isn't the Marine?" Robbins taunted, pulling out a long knife, thus beginning a knife fight.

Lori leigh frantically made a mad dash for their bathroom and hid in one of the cabinet doors luckilly, she was small enough to

fit in one. On her way to the Cabinet door, she grabbed Luke's gun which laid in his nightstand table drawer. He often kept it for

protection in case anyone tried to break into their house like now. If any one of them entered the room, Lori Leigh could try to

shoot them. Luke did teach her how to use it some.

But she couldn't calm her beating heart. She heard what sounded like a fight going on outside, and she heard Luke's voice used

several times. That's how she knew he was there.

"Luke, please hurry", Lori Leigh whispered panting. The Cabinet felt hot on the inside. The fight lasted no longer than a good

forty minutes. Lori Leigh then heard Bo yell at Counselor Robbins and his friend they they were arrested and read them their rights.

But where was Luke? was he hurt? Lori Leigh kept thinking the worst. But she knew he was a trained Marine, and that he could

handle situations like these. Lori Leigh came out of the cabinet, all hot and sweaty. Her red hair was a tangled mass.

"Luke?!" she called out. She was afraid to come out unless he told her it was safe to.

She no longer heard the sound of banging on the front door. Lori Leigh waited in the bedroom for Luke. Maybe they should move

to California and live a new life there. At least Robbins and his friend wouldn't be there.

Lori Leigh felt like she needed some water and some air. TO much stress was making her feel really bad and sick to her stomach.

LOri Leigh saw the door to their bedroom open and there stood Luke. He looked like he had a few minor cuts and was bleeding some,

but he was fine. "Luke!" she jumped up to hug him "I'm so glad your here!"

Luke felt his wife's arms encircle around his neck and he hugged her tightly. She was trembling and crying at the same time as she kissed his cheeks and lips repeatedly.

"Are you all right?" She asked, her eyebrows widening as she gently touched a scratch on his cheek, below his left eye.

"I'm fine. Are you?" Luke asked, taking in her flushed, sweaty face. Even her hair felt wet with sweat.

"I'm fine too. Oh, Luke, I was so scared!" Lori Leigh wailed hugging him tightly.

"It's all right, Baby. I'm here now and Robbins and his friend will never bother us again," Luke said, gently rubbing her back and hair gently.

"I thought he was going to kill me and the baby. I think I'm going to be sick," Lori leigh said, bolting towards the bathroom. kneeling in front of the toilet Lori Leigh emptied her stomach, Luke crouching next to her and holding her hair out of her face.

Luke looked up as Bo and Cooter came into the apartment and bathroom. Now that the fight was over Luke noticed the same amount of cuts on his cousin and friend's faces.

"Are you two all right?" Luke asked, keeping his hand on his wife's back as she threw up again.

"We're fine, Luke. How's Lori Leigh?" Bo asked, a concerned look in his blue eyes.

"I'm fine, Bo. I just-" Lori Leigh broke down again in uncontrollable sobs.

"She's scared, Bo. Let me get her to the couch," Luke said, scooping his wife up into his arms and carrying her to the living room, settling her on his lap as he sat down.

"Judging by the scratches you two were successful in stopping Robbins' friend, right?" Luke asked, feeling Lori Leigh grab thick handfuls of his blue plaid shirt while she cried.

"Yah. I surprised they actually came after Lori Leigh like this. You'd think with this area as populated as it is they wouldn't," Bo said.

"I know. I wouldn't either," Luke said, stroking his wife's face gently as she buried her face in his shoulder.

"Is she okay?" Cooter asked.

"I think so. She's just a little shaken," Luke said, smiling at his wife. She gave him a shaky smile back.

"Well, let's go to Uncle Jessie's. That is let's go if you feel up to it, Lori Leigh," Bo said.

"Do you still want to go, Baby?" Luke asked, raising his wife's face from his shoulder.

"Yes. I want to forget that this ever happened," Lori Leigh said, standing shakily.

"I take that as a yes," Luke said, smiling as his wife went into their bedroom and came out a few minutes later wearing a pair of khalkis and a cream-colored turtleneck that highlighted her red hair and porcelain skin perfectly. She had a gold necklace in her hand and she held it out to Luke.

"Luke, would you put my necklace on, please?" Lori Leigh asked. Luke took it and gently put it around his wife's neck, kissing her cheek gently.

"I love you and the baby," Luke whispered softly in her ear.

"I know. I love you too," Lori Leigh said softly. Luke, Lori Leigh, Cooter, and Bo left the apartment. Lori Leigh and Luke wondered how they were going to tell their family about the baby or how they would take it. Maybe they would think that with all the troubles they had today Luke and Lori Leigh deserved some happiness.

It felt great to be with family that night. Lori Leigh had calmed down some an hour or two later and was laughing and talking

along with everyone else. The almost-breakin in and trying to kill Lori Leigh was never mentioned. Lori Leigh was greatful none

of them brought it up. It was an afternoon she wanted to try to forget for her and the baby's sake.

Jesse fixed his famous seafood, catfish, hushpuppies and onion rings and he even fixed shrimp for Daisy and Lori Leigh since

they didn't like fish.

The meal was scrumptious and Lori Leigh loved it. If only she could keep this down, she thought as she ate. After supper,

Daisy brought out a dessert, a coconut cream pie that she made. Lori Leigh decided now was the best time to bring up the news

about the baby. Daisy knew of course, but Uncle Jessie and Bo and cooter didn't.

"ME and Luke have some wonderful news to share", said Lori Leigh suddenly causing Uncle Jessie and BO to raise their eyebrows.

"What is it lori Leigh?" asked Uncle Jessie.

Bo looked over at her concerned. He wondered what the news was to. Judging by the looks on Luke and Lori's face, they were happy

all of a sudden. Something didn't smell right.

"I'm pregnant we're expecting a baby. I found out this afternoon". she said smiling brightly. She hoped they would be excited.

"And Luke is one happy Daddy", said Daisy smiling.

"You mean you knew and you didn't tell us?" BO asked Daisy.

Lori Leigh "I wanted to tell Daisy second because she's my best friend. You know we tell each other everything Bo."

Both Uncle Jessie and Bo had looks of shock on their faces. Neither of them expected Luke to be a father anytime soon.

"Congratulations lori. I'm so happy for you and LUke", said Uncle Jessie recovering from shock.

Lori Leigh smiled she knew Uncle Jessie would be happy.

"Well Bo, what do you think?" asked Lori Leigh.


	15. Some Wonderful News

Bo didn't know what to think. It had taken him awhile to realize that Lori Leigh had married Luke and didn't love him in the way he loved her. He was glad Luke had made her happy, but seeing how Luke comforted his wife after Robbins and his friend tried to kill her it made him feel as if she had made the right decision. Luke was her perfect match.

"That's great, Darlin!' Ya have any ideas for the baby's name?" Bo asked.

"Bo, we haven't thought that far in advance. I only found out today that I'm pregnant," Lori Leigh said, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Sorry," Bo said, feeling his face grow warm.

"What do y'all want? A boy or girl?" Cooter asked Luke.

"I wouldn't mind having a son, but a little girl won't break my heart if we have one," Luke said, smiling at Lori Leigh and she smiled back.

"I don't really care which as long as the baby's healthy," Lori Leigh said softly.

"Okay. Now who's ready for some coconut creme pie?" Daisy asked, bringing some desert plates to the table.

Everyone voted unanimously for the pie and sat around the table talking. While everyone was enjoying the pie, Luke sat their quietly, not even eating it.

"Luke, are you all right?" Lori Leigh asked, touching her husband's forehead with one of her small hands.

Luke smiled briefly. "I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind. I'm still trying to figure out what to do about that job in California. You shouldn't travel in your condition," Luke said.

"Luke, can't they hold the job for you until the baby's born?" Daisy asked.

"I asked today. The way it sounded I don't think so. If a man's wife's pregnant I don't think they would wait for her to have the baby. What do I do, Uncle Jesse? I can't support a wife and baby in Hazzard," Luke asked, his eyes showing he was in a no-win situation.

Uncle Jesse thought for a moment as he carefully answered Luke's question. As an Uncle, Uncle Jesse often tried to give

the very best advice to his Nephews and Niece. "Well, I heard they were needing some Firemen in downtown Hazzard this week.Why don't

you talk to the boss there? that way, if you get a job in Hazzard county, Lori Leigh won't have to travel."

"That sounds like a great idea", said Luke. "I'll check it out and apply for it. I just don't want to risk things with Lori".

Uncle Jesse smiled "We know you want what's best for Lori Luke. And we admire you for it." After supper, the family sat around

and talked. During the middle of talking some, Lori Leigh excused herself to go outside for some fresh air.

She sat on the front porch swing if Luke, Bo and cooter hadn't been to the house earlier today, she was afraid of what would have

happened. But nothing did happen thanks to her quick thinking and calling the Duke boys for when she was in trouble.

Her nerves still felt a bit rattled, but she and the baby were going to be fine. She knew that the baby inside of her was strong

since it was a Duke. Patting her stomach she spoke softly, "If your a boy, I hope your like your daddy he's the bravest man

I know and the kindest".

Lori Leigh stared into the distance and for a moment seemed distracted watching the sun set into the coming evening. Sunsets in Hazzard

were pretty. Her and LUke used to watch them together when they were dating. The screen door opened, and soon Luke was on the porch

with her. Lori Leigh looked up at him and smiled.

Luke had been watching his wife talk to the baby while she watched the sunset. Lori Leigh looked so beautiful tonight. After nearly losing her today Luke couldn't bear to let her out of his sight. Not even when she sat on the porch.

It took only a few minutes for her to realize that her husband was watching her and she smiled up at him. Luke sat down next to her and took her in his arms, pressing her head against his chest.

"Luke, how long have you been been watching me?" Lori Leigh whispered softly as Luke played with her hair.

"Long enough to make me fall in love with you again," Luke whispered back.

"Luke, you said you wanted a boy, right?" Lori Leigh asked after a few moments of silence in each other's arms.

"Of course, but I won't be disappointed if the baby's a daughter either. I was hoping that if she's a girl sh'e be like you with your cute smile and red hair," Luke said.

"I won't be disappointed either, but I hope he's a boy. I want him to be like you. You're so strong to me," Lori Leigh said, sitting up and looking into Luke's eyes.

Luke sat up and kissed his wife's lips gently. "Baby, I think no matter what our baby is they are going to be strong. You think I'm strong. You're also the strong one," Luke said, breaking the kiss and resting his forehead against hers and stroking her face gently.

"Luke, I don't feel that strong. When Robbins came today I was so scared I hid in a cabinet and then threw up when it was over," Lori Leigh said, twining her hands in Luke's curls.

"Lori, you were scared. I understand that you were trying to protect yourself and the baby. I don't want you ever to think that just because Robbins that you're a coward. I won't allow you to beat yourself up like that. I love you," Luke said, holding his wife's face firmly in his hands and looking in her eyes.

"I love you too, Luke," Lori Leigh said softly.

"If you love me so much then let me kiss you," Luke said, covering her mouth firmly with his own. After all this time he still liked kissing her. She still made those cute sighing noises as she kissed him back. Just because she was now pregnant didn't mean that Luke was going to stop kissing her.


	16. Labor in the middle of the night

Nine months later Luke woke up in the middle of the night to a sharp gasp next to him. He turned on the bedside lamp and looked at his wife. A glazed pained look was in her eyes and she was holding her protruding stomach.

"Lori, what's wrong?" Luke asked, helping his wife sit up. As pregnant as she was she couldn't even sit up.

"Luke, I think it's time," Lori Leigh gasped, grabbing Luke's hand and squeezing it so tightly it felt as if it was going to snap in two.

"All right. Let's get you to the hospital then," Luke said, helping his wife get out ouf bed and both got dressed quickly. Luke tried to get there in record time. It was hard to drive with his wife gasping in pain and him having to call the family and Lori Leigh's doctor.

"Lori, are you okay?" Luke asked after finishing his calls.

"Luke, don't leave me," Lori Leigh said, breathing deeply, her hands on her stomach.

Luke felt his heart clench. "I promise I won't leave. Just relax, Baby. Just relax," Luke said. Luke didn't know if he meant her or him. He also didn't know if he wanted another baby after this. If it caused this much pain to his wife, he just didn't know.

After 17 hours of being in labor,Lori Leigh finally gave birth to their firstborn. Lori Leigh had given birth to a baby boy

in the delivery room with Luke at her side the whole time. Lori Leigh knew the pain was to great she had experienced in having

their first child, but it was worth it when she heard the baby's cries and got to hold their son in her arms. "Luke, he looks

so wonderful. He looks like you to", she said looking at her husband and child. Their son had dark hair and blue eyes.

Luke couldn't believe he was looking at a son that he always wanted. "Can I hold him Lori Leigh?" he asked. "Of course you can dad". she said

smiling at him.

Luke took his son into his arms and couldn't get over how much he looked just like him. "He's a cute little fellow isn't he?"

Luke asked his wife. Lori Leigh looked at him tiredly, and nodded. "Course he is, Luke we have to give him a name we can't keep

calling him cute, little guy or it. He's our son and is a little person".

Luke looked at her "Can you think of something to call him? It can't be all that hard".

Lori Leigh thought and wondered, what should they call their son? "How about Wiliam Luke Duke?" she always liked the name

William and her son looked like a William.

Luke held his son in his arms, amazed at how light the little boy was. Luke smiled as he held the boy against his chest. For the first time Luke realized that this boy belonged to him. He kissed his soft head gently, causing his son to look at him with unfocused blue eyes.

"He's beautiful, Lori," Luke said, his eyes never leaving his son.

"He's going to look just like you when he grows up, Luke," Lori Leigh smiled at him tiredly.

"Thank you for my son," Luke said, giving the baby to the nurse and sitting next to his wife. Taking her hand he pressed his lips against it repeatedly.

"I love you, Luke," Lori Leigh said, stroking his face lightly with her fingers.

"I love you too, Baby. Can I kiss you?" Luke asked.

"Luke, I'm a sweaty, tired mess," Lori Leigh said, her voice growing faint with each moment.

"It'll just take a minute. I haven't kissed you since I brought you here," Luke said.

"Okay. You can kiss me," Lori Leigh said, raising her hand with an effort to cup Luke's face as he covered her mouth with his.

"I love you," Luke whispered softly, before kissing her again. A doctor came in, breaking the kiss.

"Mr. Duke, you have a healthy baby boy. He has past all our tests. Now we have to get your wife to her room. After s17 hours in labor she needs her rest. And I would suggest you get yourself some too," the doctor said. Luke stood up and looked down at his wife.

"Are you going to be all right?" Luke asked, concerned.

"I'll be fine, Luke. Just do as the doctor says," Lori Leigh said weakly.

"All right. I'll be back tomorrow. You just rest," Luke said, smoothing her hair back with his hand.

"Luke, can you kiss me before you go?" Lori Leigh asked, gripping his hand tightly.

"Sure. I love you, Lori," Luke said, stooping next to her and kissing her lips again gently.

"I love you too, Luke," Lori Leigh said, breaking the kiss and stroking his face, Luke left the room, wondering if he should stay. Lori Leigh was so tired from the delivery. He had no idea that her giving birth to Will would be so difficult. He hadn't left his wife's side much since she had gotten pregnant. As soon as he got her and Will home he was going to watch out for them like a hawk.

Lori slept peacefully that night but wished that Luke had stayed. She had gotten used to him beign at her side and missed him

terribly that night. The following morning, the nurses helped give her a bath since she was still sore from labor and they even

did her hair for her. After Lunchtime, Lori Leigh was allowed to have few visitors at a time.

Luke walked in and kissed his wife. "Hello, baby". he breathed in her ear. Lori Leigh smiled "Hey Luke. Looks like Will needs to

be fed. She held the baby in her arms and began to breastfeed him.

Luke had to turn his head he wasn't used to seeing women breastfeed babies and to be quiet honest, it grossed him out. COuldn't

Lori use a bottle? They would have company any minute.

Lori read his mind "The Nurses said its important to breastfeed babies especially little boys. The milk is fresher that way or

soemthing like that". she positioned Will so he had full access.

"Uncle Jesse, Bo, Daisy and cooter and Enos are on their way". said Luke turning back to his wife.

as a father, he guessed he better get used to breast feeding.

"Thats great I could use some company now", said Lori Leigh tiredly


	17. Authors Note

Author's note

Once again this isn't a chapter. Thanks for all the reviews on this story. We had fun writing it. This story is also coming to a close, so what we have planned next for Lori and Luke and their son next is a Sequel to this story. If you want the Sequel just send reviews demanding for it, or we'll submit the Sequel anyway, for those who want to read it. But we do want to hear your thoughts and request for the upcoming Sequel.

In the upcoming Sequel the story is about Luke and his family. Lori Leigh becomes an actress, and Luke becomes a Fireman. They both raise their son William in Hazzard County and around Uncle Jesse and the others. However, more problems arise with more villians and it becomes to Dangerous for Luke and his family to keep living in Hazzard County. Luke accepts a job in California as a Fireman, and Lori Leigh becomes a professional actress in the movies.

Again, We'd love to hear what you have to say about the upcoming Sequel Dare to Dream. So tell us if you would like to see one happen.

Angel2008-2009 and Jonathan Fan


End file.
